


Honey, It's Always Been You

by LarryKyliengton



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, But not end game Hendall, Cos they're my life, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls and Boys in love, I suck at tagging, I'm not bout that life, M/M, Multi, Original character is sort of y/n, Sex, Smut, There will be Larry in the future, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, bisexual!harry, hendall, so much sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryKyliengton/pseuds/LarryKyliengton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Kendall are in an on off relationship and during a break in St. Barts Harry decides to help fulfill one of Kendall's deepest fantasies. Except it opens whole can of worms and maybe Harry did it for him as much as he did it for Kendall. Oh and he's also had a thing for Louis for the past 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just an intro to all the main characters and their stories but I hope you enjoy anyway xoxo

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked back to the villa, the warm, golden sand felt pleasant on the soles of my feet. I slung my beach bag down as I walked through the open door, greeted by the sight of Kendall and Harry making out on the couch, her hands tangled in his hair. I ignored the way my heart dropped and the annoying voice in my head that told me that it should be my hands in his hair and my lips on his neck as I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. I sipped it halfheartedly as I tried to block the image of Harry and Kendall from my mind. I'd been in love with Harry for around a year, we'd been best friends since 2011 where I was introduced to the boys by my friend Lou Teasedale on the 'up all night' tour. When Harry introduced me to Kendall 3 years later we hit off amazingly. At first their relationship was purely sex but after a while Kendall demanded more and Harry gave it to her, they'd been on and off since then. Harry tended to cool things off whenever he was on tour with the lads for reasons that were completely beyond me and Kenny.

My train of thought was  interrupted when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Loving the bikini, it looks incredible on you", Harry's deep voice filled the room, like music to my ears.

"I... Thanks", I replied, thrown off by the embrace and the compliment, "it cost a bomb, s'by a really fancy designer or somet'.

"Mmm probably", Harry said, loosening his hold and walking around the breakfast bar to grab himself a glass of juice, "I think the fact that you have one of the sexiest figures going helps though".

And oh. That was forward. It's not that Harry was wrong. I don't mean to blow my own trumpet but my figure was a full time job, visiting the gym 6 times a week takes some willpower. I have an ass to rival Kylie Jenner's, plump and curvy in all the right places, my waist is tiny and my tits are a decent size too, my tummy and legs are toned to perfection but that didn't mean that Harry validating the fact didn't make me blush and fumble to find my words.

"Says you", I finally settled on, "remember back on the UAN tour you were still packing puppy fat, now look, you've abs to rival Li's".

Harry smirked at me over his glass, "Thanks Els, anyone'd think you were trying to chat me up", he winked.

"It's Elsie, Harold", I mocked, "I refuse to have the same nickname as that witch Eleanor. God I hated her" I didn't miss the shift in Harry's features, from jokey to serious, I stored the information away for later, "and you wish, anyway you started it plus I wouldn't do that to my darling, Kendall", I joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood again.

Harry grinned at me, "me and Kenny are just fucking at the minute, nothing more than that. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that".

"Oh yeah?", I asked my interest piqued.

"Yeah. Shall we sit?"

\-----

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing my other Larry fic, I just have some serious writer's block atm. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Leave comments and kudos saltttts xoxo


End file.
